Jasper's daughter's
by RosesfromJasper
Summary: Alice was Jasper's wife. together they had two daughters. Then Alice died and Jasper is stuck raising a two year old and a three year old! please read it! I like it! lol


"Daddy where are we going?" I looked into the rearview mirror to see my oldest daughter rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"We're going to our new home baby." I answered flexing my cramping hand as I waited for the light to change from red to green.

"When are we going to get there?" She whined. I sighed. She never did like being stuck in a car for hours. I didn't like it either.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I answered. _Thank God_! I thought.

"I'm tired." She whined and I looked back at her with a sigh. Her bottom lip was jutted out and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Abby. I promise we'll be there soon." I pleaded. She sniffed and stuck her thumb in her mouth. I sighed and moved the car forward when the light changed. I looked at my watch and sighed. No wonder Abby was so cranky it was one in the morning.

"Daddy?" I sighed again and looked back at my youngest girl.

"I know Beth you're tired too. When we get there you can both go to bed and sleep for as long as you want." I said. She sniffed and I relaxed when Abby reached out and took Beth's hand. I groaned inwardly when they both began crying. We finally reached the apartment building and I don't I'd ever been so happy to see a building in my entire life. I got out of the car and opened the door the Abby's side and unbuckled her. She still cried as she reached her arms up for me. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck in a death grip. I went around to the other side and got Beth before going up to our new apartment.

"I have to set you down girls for a minute so I can get the key." I said and they both clamped onto my legs and cried harder. I quickly got out the key and unlocked the door. I picked the girls up and carried them into the new living room and sat down on the couch so I could settle them down. I wanted to cry myself I was so tired. They settled down after a minute and I relaxed and leaned my head back and listened to them sniffling.

"Daddy why is our stuff here before us?" Abby asked in a cracked voice.

"Remember when me, Rosie and Emmet went away and I left you two with grandma and grandpa?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her nose on my shirt. I cringed but didn't say anything.

"Well we came here so we could get things ready. Now the only left to do is get our clothes out of the car." I said standing up with the girls still in my arms and went into the bathroom. I took a wad of toilet paper and had Abby blow her nose.

"I think its time for you two to go to bed." I said leading them out of the bathroom and down the hallway to their new room.

"I don't want to go to sleep daddy!" Abby whined. I looked down at my difficult child and sighed.

"Abby, please don't argue with me just this once and go to bed." I said in a tired voice rubbing my eyes. Abby pouted but didn't say anything more. I put them to bed before bringing in our bags. I sat them down in the hallway deciding I'd put them away in the morning. I got in bed with a groan and pulled a pillow over my head. It seemed only seconds later when I woke up to wailing beside my bed. I sat up straight worried that one of the girls was hurt. Beth was standing beside the bed with her hands over her face and crying. I got up and knelt beside her and pulled her hands away from her face.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. She let out a wail and I pulled her into my arms and stood up. I immediately felt what was wrong and I sighed in relief that that was all.

"I-I couldn't find the bathroom daddy." She wailed. I carried the two year old into the bathroom and undressed her so I cold rinse her off.

"It's not your fault sweetie. Daddy forgot to put a diaper on you. You tried to go by yourself and I'm proud of you." I said lifting her up to put her in the tub and grabbing the shower head. She buried her head in my shoulder and sniffed as I fixed the water temperature. She sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes with her fists as I rinsed her off.

"I'm going to go get you a diaper stay here." I said standing up and walking out into the hallway where I'd left the bags. A second later I knelt on the floor by the bathtub again and lifted her out of the water. She looked up at me and sniffed. Her blue eyes were red and tears were still pooling in them. I kissed her forehead and wrapped a towel around her to dry her off before laying her down to put the diaper on her.

"I'm cold daddy." Beth whimpered as she sat up while I pulled the plug in the tub to let the water drain.

"Okay let's go back to your room." I said standing up and swinging her into my arms. I grabbed her wet nightgown and dropped it in the laundry basket in my room. Trying to be quiet so as not to wake up Abby, I pulled a sleep shirt over Beth's head and laid her down on her bed.

"No!" She gasped loudly. I put my hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lips.

"Abby is asleep. We need to be quiet sweetie." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to sleep in here." She whispered.

"Then where do you want to sleep?" I asked.

"With you." She said pointing at my chest. I shook my head.

"You have to sleep in your bed sweetie." I said. She whimpered and rubbed her eyes.

"But I love you." She whimpered sticking out her lip. I sighed and lifted her up into my arms and went back to my room. I put her in the middle of bed before I got in a wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall off. Two hours later I was woken up by Abby.

"I don't want to sleep alone!" She cried pouting beside my head. I groaned and sat up so I could lift her up in the bed. Beth woke up and whimpered rubbing her eyes. I groaned again and sat Abby on the other side of Beth.

"I wanna sleep by you daddy!" She protested. I sighed and picked Beth up so I could get in her place and laid her on my chest. Abby cuddled up to my side and Beth laid her head in my neck and sucked her thumb. I fell asleep listening to the wet noises of Beth sucking her thumb and Abby's mumbling in her sleep. But it was one of the best things in the world. Later on I woke up from a flash and I opened my eyes to see my brother and his wife standing in the doorway of my room. Bella had a camera in her hands and a huge grin on her face while Edward smirked.

"Have either of you heard about knocking before you walk into someone else's apartment?" I asked in a cranky voice. Bella laughed and Edward chuckled. Then I heard two gasps and Abby and Beth shot out of the bed.

"Bella!" Abby screamed. I chuckled as Beth tripped over to Edward. He swung her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"How did you get in anyways?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

"You gave us the spare key so we could come in and check everything for you while you were getting the girls ready for the move." Edward answered smirking. I groaned and buried my head back in the pillows. Then the bed was shaking as Edward and Bella sat the girls down on the bed and they jumped on it.

"Get up!" Abby screamed happily.

"Get up! Get up!" Beth followed her sisters lead and giggled. I sat up and grabbed them both in my arms and began tickling them. There were a bunch of flashes as Bella took pictures.


End file.
